


Feeling Lucky, Punk?

by MonkeysInPants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/MonkeysInPants
Summary: My entry for the Salacious Ahamkara zine!Shaxx just doesn't appreciate Cayde's lucky pants.





	Feeling Lucky, Punk?

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you haven't checked out Salacious Ahamkara Issue #1, TREAT YOSELF: https://twitter.com/SaucyAhamkara

Cayde didn't pay it much mind when Shaxx strode into the Hall of Guardians like a man on a mission. Not like it was uncommon or nothing. Sure, it was late. Real late. The intrepid and overworked Vanguard were pulling an all-nighter while all the little Guardians were tucked up safe for the night. Titans packed like sardines in their bunks, Warlocks passed out over books, and Hunters… Well, Hunters didn't really sleep. They waited.

Anyway, so, he didn't really notice Shaxx, ‘cept to toss a ‘howdy there, Mister Tall, Loud, and Horny’ his way. He usually came in to chat with Zavala about Crucible things. Sometimes to reminisce with Ikora and try to coax her into a rematch. Rarely had much to say to Cayde. 

But Cayde _definitely_ noticed when an armored chest pressed against his back and a broad hand settled on his hip.

“ _Hel_ -lo!” Cayde straightened in surprise and tried to turn to face Shaxx. No go. Instead Shaxx pressed harder against him, those strong Titan hips thrusting forward, shoving his crotch against the edge of the war table. Cayde bit back a groan as the edge dug into his very suddenly stiffening cock.

Being an Exo was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, he wasn't crumpled over and wheezing in pain like a flesh-and-bone human after taking a hit to nads. But on the other hand… Well, he was in a different kind of agony.

“Hey, uh, not to turn down a little well-deserved attention, bud, but uh…” Cayde's gaze lifted, glancing to his right where Ikora watched from across the table, one brow raised, then to his left where Zavala frowned at them, beautiful blue brow furrowed with consternation. “Not sure now's the best time? Or place?”

“Quiet,” Shaxx growled, the hand on Cayde's hip sliding down his thigh. And wow, it was just. It was just really hard to argue with a voice that hot. Please forgive the whimper that escaped his speaker.

“Shaxx-” Mmph, another deep, sexy Titan voice speaking up there. What Cayde wouldn't do to hear his Commander and Lord ‘I am The Crucible’ Shaxx in a, y’know, _1-v-1 match_ , wink-wink nudge-nudge, say no more. 

“Stay out of this, Zavala,” Shaxx snapped. “This is a Crucible matter.”

It took a moment for Cayde's processors to catch up with the conversation. After all, Shaxx's hand was doing fiddly things with his thigh which was _super_ distracting, but not half as distracting as his rock hard cock grinding into the table-

“Wait, what?” A Crucible matter? And what was Shaxx doing with his gun? “It is-?”

A crow of triumph from Shaxx cut him off. “I knew it!” 

There was a sensation of clever fingers against Cayde's thigh, the sound of clasps coming undone, and then Shaxx slammed Cayde's gun, holster and all, onto the table. 

“Hey, careful with that!”

“What,” Shaxx growled, pointing an accusing finger at the holster, “Is _this_?”

Cayde, still feeling awfully addled from Shaxx's, well, everything, helpfully answered, “Not the gun you should be paying attention to?”

Shaxx leaned in further against Cayde, hands planting on the war table to either side of him, trapping the Hunter in a cage of solid Titan muscle and metal, before growling against the side of his head--and hoo boy if that didn't make him almost cream his pants then and there. “An illegally modified holster. In _my_ Crucible?”

“Uh.” Cayde glanced at the holster. Glanced over his shoulder at Shaxx. Back at the holster. “Wait, are you still mad about losing that bet?”

“I am _irritated-_ ” Wow, pretty sure he could actually hear Shaxx's teeth grinding behind his helmet. “-when people flaunt the rules of my Crucible!”

Admit nothing. “What, by wearing lucky pants-”

“ _By cheating!_ ”

Cayde continued despite the loud interjection. “-because I told you, these pants are just really lucky- _unf!_ “

Hm. There was a hand on the back of Cayde's head now. It was pressing his cheek into the table, his map crinkling beneath him. His body had followed his head down, bowed over the war table, Shaxx's codpiece still digging into his ass while his silicone cock twitched against the table edge. 

That had happened real fast. Wow. 

The position meant he could only see Shaxx from the corner of his eye as the Crucible Master leaned in. Smooth, low, and unfairly dirty, he purred to Cayde: “Don't think your position as Vanguard means I won't still put you over my knee, whelp.”

“Hfxvhfg,” Cayde said. Whoops. Would you like to try again. “WoULdn’t DReAm of iT.” Uh. Better? 

“However, if you were to apologize nicely, I might see fit to forgive your transgression.”

Ooh, an easy out! That's great. Shaxx was so kind.

Cayde dug his hole deeper instead. “I don't see how you can cheat in the Crucible anyway. If it's to prepare Guardians for real world combat or whatever shouldn't anything and everything go?”

“Cayde-6,” Shaxx growled in warning, his free hand curled in the waistband of Cayde's--lucky _lucky_ \--pants.

Eyes narrowing in a sly look, Cayde added, “Or have you been stuck in the Tower so long you forgot what a real fight’s like?”

The fly of Cayde's pants actually popped and tore as Shaxx yanked them down with brute Titan strength, baring the Exo’s lightly padded ass to the air. An open palm smacked against smooth silicone with enough force to drive Cayde's cock harder against the table. 

Ass stinging from the blow, it took a moment for Cayde to realize the ringing in his metaphorical ears was from the sheer volume of his own cry of pain-pleasure. Oh _fuck_.

Briefly, Cayde's eyes focused on the figure at the end of the table he was facing. Zavala, pointedly ignoring his imperiled Hunter Vanguard in favor of his paperwork. Was it just him or was the Commander glowing a little brighter than usual? 

“Uh, ah, a little help here, Blue?” Cayde managed before a second smack had him yelping. Seriously, fuck, his cock was starting to leak thick cum-lube already, he wasn't gonna make it.

Glowing blue Awoken eyes, bright enough they were almost white flicked up briefly to meet Cayde's gaze and the sheer burning heat in them had his systems stuttering. 

“Cayde,” Zavala said slowly, the tone in his voice making the Exo shudder, “Matters of the Crucible are outside of my jurisdiction.”

When the next slap to his ass came, so did Cayde. Hard. Trapped against the table, his cock shooting long lines down his thigh, glinting beads of cum dripping onto his pant leg, his boot, the floor…

Cayde's map was crumpled beneath his face, and between his clenched fingers, and he wondered if Shaxx would take responsibility for repairing it as his orgasm-haze started to clear. 

He barely had time to regroup before Shaxx resumed spanking. 

_Slap_. 

“Shaxx-!”

_Slap._

“Oh sweet mercy, please-”

_Slap._

“-please, I'm sorry! “

_Slap._

“I won't- I won't- I won't do it again!”

_Slap_.

“Shaxx please, I can't-!”

_Slap._

“Shaxx, I'm gonna-!”

Fuck, he was coming again, gasping for breath he didn't need, more cum splattering in a mess down his leg. Dammit, that lube was the good stuff! That cost him serious glimmer!

Whining loudly, Cayde tried to convince his voice synth to make words. “Shaxx, Shaxx c’mon, you said if-if-if I apologized you wouldn't- you wouldn't? I'm sorry?”

“I'm sorry as well, Cayde,” Shaxx said, stroking a soothing palm over Cayde's stinging ass. “That was a limited-time offer.”

Cayde only managed a squeak as Shaxx drew back his hand. When it hit, it was wreathed in Arc.

Cayde lost track of time after that, caught up in the rhythm of Shaxx's heavy palm and the rock of his body against the table. By the time the Crucible Master was done, his cum tank was bone dry and Cayde was exhaling great gusts of steam from his overheated innards.

“There we are,” Shaxx said, gently pulling Cayde's pants up over his aching rear. “I think you've learned your lesson, hm?”

“Ghfgbj,” Cayde answered, body half-melted over the table, legs like jelly.

Leaning in one last time, Shaxx purred, “You did well.”

Fuck.

By the time Cayde pulled himself back into rough working order, Shaxx was gone. So was Cayde's holster. Instead his gun sat on a pair of clean, neatly folded pants, next to an equally neatly folded towel. With a groan, Cayde pushed himself out of his limp sprawl over the table, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't clean up before things started getting tacky. 

“Now what did we learn?” Ikora's smooth voice asked from down the table. Cayde met amused brown eyes. 

He manages a wink and a grin. “That these pants are really _really_ lucky.”


End file.
